A touchscreen is a type of rendered display that visually presents information to a user no differently than a non-touch rendered display does, but in relation to which a user can directly provide input. A touchscreen device receives user input by detecting placement of a user's finger or a stylus on or near the surface of the touchscreen, in a resistive, capacitive, optical, or other manner. Examples of devices that include touchscreen devices include tablet computing devices, desktop computing devices with integrated or external touchscreen devices, smartphones, and other types of devices.